Allure
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Bellatrix was everything Narcissa wasn't - and everything she wanted to be. FEMSLASH. Warning: incest.


**Title:** Allure  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Bellatrix was everything Narcissa wasn't - and everything she wanted to be.  
**A/N:** Written for **thepimpcane**'s Christmas Challenge 2004, Challenge 5: Presents. Thanks very much to **Tansy** for the beta. First time writing this pairing and pretty much a first for femslash.

Her sister was tall, proud, regal; Bellatrix carried herself in such a way that she appeared both aloof and somehow, welcoming - she gave the impression that she revealed everything and absolutely nothing at once.

Bella was like dark chocolate (rich, alluring, sinfully seductive), her smiles like satin (smooth, liquid, a completely flawless curving of lips that seemed to invite and entice), her hair rippled down her back like a waterfall of shadow, highlighting her sharp, distinguished features, enhancing the impression that she wasn't - couldn't be - of this world.

Her easy grace, the slight sway of her hips, the tilt of her chin, her hold on the champagne glass, the twinkle in her eyes all added to her grace, made her confidence and power seep out from under her façade of refined femininity.

Bellatrix was everything Narcissa wasn't - and everything she wanted to be.

And she couldn't help thinking that it was all she really wanted for Christmas - to be like Bella.

The dress Bella was wearing tonight clung to every curve, dropping slightly from her shoulders, revealing the creamy, silken skin underneath. Her neck was decorated with a simple necklace (obsidian and diamonds) that drew eyes to stop and stare, illuminating her natural beauty better than anything elaborate ever could.

And there could be no doubt that Bella held the attention of every person in the room.

The lights on the Christmas tree threw shadows on the walls, making them flicker between colours, alternating between dark and light, making Bella stand out all the more as she sauntered from person to person, welcoming and open and mysterious and enigmatic.

She could have asked for the world and every single occupant in that room would have been fighting over the right to hand it to her, decorated for her pleasure.

Everyone had bought her everything conceivable - and Narcissa had had no idea what to get for her sister - what do you buy for someone who had everything?

Against her sister, Narcissa felt like a wallflower - perhaps not even that, perhaps simply a blade of grass compared to Bellatrix's rose-like beauty (that beautiful, that dangerous).

And she realised that she didn't want to so much _be_ Bellatrix as she _wanted_ Bellatrix.

"Why are you standing here, all alone, my darling?" Purred through full, bow-shaped lips, breath caressing her ear like silk, lithe body pressed gently against hers.

"Just enjoying the view this evening, Bella," she answered a little breathlessly, startled and a little off-balance by her sister's sudden attention. "That's what Christmas is for, is it not?"

"Indeed." A finger (long and perfectly manicured) ran feather-light down her cheek. "It's also a time of giving and sharing, a time to spend with your loved ones." Bella's words ghosted over her lips before her warmth disappeared. "I have a present for you, 'Cissa, come up to my room in a little while and I'll give it to you."

The only present she wanted, Narcissa thought as she watched her sister saunter away, wasn't something Bella would give.

When she opened the door of Bella's room, it was like entering into another realm - walking into Bella's world. Usually it's the colours of the room, the low lighting, the faint scent of cinnamon laced with something that was just uniquely Bella, the variety of bottles, potions, accessories that lay on Bella's dressing table that catch her attention but this time was different.

She didn't spare them a second glance.

Bellatrix lay sprawled casually on her bed, ivory skin contrasting against the black silk sheets, wrapped - no, decorated - with black satin ribbons, leaving nothing - yet all too much to the imagination.

Narcissa swallowed, eyes trailing and taking in the flawless beauty (long, shapely legs, flat stomach, round curves of full breasts) laid out before her, before meeting Bella's eyes.

Bella smiled at her, lashes lowered, slipping one finger into her mouth, sucking gently and, with her other hand, beckoned her over. "Come, Narcissa, don't be shy. Come and open your present, beautiful."

When Bella kissed her, she felt like Bella was sucking out her very soul and she surrendered it without thought or regret, letting it go, drawn out through her lips as that perfect, painted mouth coaxed moan and whimper from deeper inside her than she thought existed.

When Bella touched her, she felt like she was falling to pieces, vapourised into mist and molten metal to be moulded, and curved and twisted - remade into anything Bella wanted. She no longer remembered who she was, what she wanted, no longer realised what was going on around her, her past, her future - nothing except _this_: Bella's wonderfully clever hands, her lips and tongue and soft, subtle body claiming her, possessing her.

"What's my present, beautiful? What will you give me for Christmas?"

"Anything - everything." Gasped, whimpered, squirming and writhing and thrashing, desperately wanting something, anything - a touch, a kiss, a light caress.

"Even you, my sweet? Can I have you?"

"Yes," hissed out through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut.

A warm tongue dragged a line from her stomach to seal the declaration. Possessive, demanding. "Say it."

"Yours, Bella. Only yours. Your present - for Christmas."

"Mine, princess. All mine."

"Yes."

"That's my girl - _my_ Narcissa."

And that Christmas, she gave everything that she was, as a present, to her sister - everything she wasn't, and everything she wanted to be.


End file.
